Dark Sparks
by Aly the Spy
Summary: A collection of very short oneshots, mostly about the HouseCam realtionship, but some ChaseCam, too. R&R!
1. Snow Day

Dark Sparks

Snow Day

It was snowing on Princeton, and Allison Cameron was late. She fixed her pink and purple scarf and locked the door to her black Toyota Camry. Checking to make sure she had everything, she made her way along the recently shoveled walkway towards the entrance of the hospital.

All of a sudden, something cold and wet stung her cheek. Brushing the snow from her face, she glared at her surroundings, searching for her tormentor.

Cameron spied the end of a cane protruding from behind a nearby wall. Smirking, she scooped up some snow and threw it towards the wall. House peered from behind the wall, grinning slyly.

Watching him, she didn't notice the snowball coming at her from her left. Wilson ducked behind the wall as the snowball ruined her perfect hair. Cameron whirled around, only to be hit with another snowball, then another. Before she knew it, she was being fired upon with small cannon balls of snow.

All of a sudden, she felt someone's hand take hold of her own, pulling her to the relative safety of a nearby bush. She just stared for a second as Chase tossed his bag in the snow and gathered snow into his hands.

"Ya gonna help?" he asked, firing his missile towards the two juveniles that continued to shower them with snow. Cameron grinned after a second and joined Chase, packing snow into a compact ball with her gloved hands.


	2. Behind BlueGreen Eyes

Dark Sparks

Behind Blue Eyes

She got lost in those beautiful, deep blue eyes every time she met them. She smiled every time he laughed, although it was rare. That's what made it so wonderful. She felt- impassioned- every time he touched her. It was all she could do not to stare, all she could do to think of anything but him, his brilliant mind, but such a cold heart…

A crush. That's what it was. But no- he knew that wasn't the answer. This was more. So what, her was quite a bit older. That wasn't really what he was worried about. It was just the reason he gave himself every time he wondered yet again why he couldn't ask her out.

But she'd asked him out already. And she knew what that had ended up in. But she hadn't felt anything after that. Not even a spark. But now all of a sudden- no, House was her boss. It wouldn't look right. But, then, there was always that nagging question in the back of her mind: Did he love her back?

He always wondered since that date- did she really mean what she said? Had she really abandoned all her former feelings for him? It was hard to tell. Cameron was so- different. Hard to read. Really, there was no way. What he'd said before, well, it'd never work. But there was always that pesky question that was always there, in the back of his mind: Did she love him back?


	3. Dawn's First Light

Dark Sparks

Dawn's First Light

She grinned. She hadn't had so much fun since she'd been a kid. She tightened her grip around his waist and sat her chin on his shoulder. She could tell he was grinning. She could've told anyone that without looking.

As the wind whipped across her face, tugging at her curls, she thought for a second of a day long past, speeding down a hill, wind in her face. The bike slowed as they reached the city, bringing Cameron back to the present. He pulled into the parking lot beside her car and climbed off the bike. He turned to her.

"Enjoy the ride?" he asked her.

She nodded at House, "I'd like to do it again sometime. Soon, maybe."

He nodded and climbed back onto his bike. She watched him speed off dreamily, staring after him until she could see him no more.


	4. Kryptonite

Kryptonite

Ring Ring

House reached out and grabbed for the ringing telephone on his bedside table. Pulling it to his ear, he pressed the talk button and mumbled, "Hello?"

"House," he heard someone say quietly on the other end.

"Who- Cameron?" he asked as he realized who it was.

All he heard on the other end was sniffling.

"Are you crying?"

A soft sob was all he got in response.

"Cam, are you alright?" House asked. "Cam?"

Again, there was nothing. For some odd reason, he was worried. "Cam, I'm coming over." There was a soft reply. It sounded like 'okay'. He hung up the phone and rolled over to wake up the woman beside him.

"Stacy," he said in his gruff voice.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"I've got to go. Work."

"M'kay."

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes and grabbed his cane. Outside, he climbed on his bike and took off in the direction of Cameron's apartment.

He knocked once, then waited, then knocked again. Sighing in exasperation, he tried the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he pushed the door open. "Cam?" he called quietly.

He followed the quiet sobbing through the apartment. He found her in her bedroom. She sat on her bed with her back against the headboard. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her left hand still clutched her cell phone. He could see Cameron's chest moving in and out irregularly, and could hear faint sobs, even though her head was buried in her arm.

He hesitated at the door, watching her for a moment. He wanted to make himself leave, and he was cursing himself for coming in the first place. But no, he couldn't just turn around and leave her here crying, could he?

He walked quickly and quietly over to the duvet-clad bed and sat down on it beside her.

"Cameron," he said in a quiet, calming tone, "what's wrong?"

"Everything," she sobbed. He slid closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me."

"They- They're-"

"Calm down," he told her. He let his hand slide from her shoulder to her back and he rubbed it gently. He let her calm down a bit before asking again.

"Now, what's wrong?" She hid her face on his shoulder. "They're dead."

"Who?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"All of them. My parents and my brother and my sister."

"What happened?"

She sniffed again. "They were coming to see me. Their plane crashed." With this, tears started to fall again, but this time silently.

Now House knew what was wrong. "Cam, it isn't your fault." He pulled the woman a bit closer and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

She wiped her face dry with her sleeve, then looked at him. "I can't help but think that it is."

R,R,R

-Aly


	5. Sweet Harmony

Sweet Harmony

Cameron collapsed into the driver's seat of her black Camry, exhausted from a busy day in the ER. She pulled the door shut against the frigid cold and started the engine. She sat back in her seat, letting the vehicle's interior warm up before she pulled out. She selected a CD from her case and popped it into the player, then skipped to her favorite song.

Sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the beautiful chords, hitting every note on her imaginary keyboard with but the slightest touch of her fingertips.

_Damn snow,_ House thought as he limped down the icy walkway toward the parking lot. He was about to open the door to the 'Vett when he spotted Cameron's car parked a row over.

Curious, he limped a few steps closer. He'd seen her leave the hospital at least ten minutes ago. Her car was lit by a nearby street light, and as House peered through the falling snow, he saw her doing something quite familiar to him. She was fingering an invisible keyboard, leaning back and absorbing the music contained within her car.

House absentmindedly smiled at the sight. He watched her as she played.

"What are you looking at?" said a familiar, slightly annoying, voice beside him. House quickly wiped the smile from his face and turned to his best friend.

"The snow in the moonlight," he told him, then walked back toward the car.

"What moonlight? It's cloudy…" Wilson wondered aloud. "Wait- isn't that Cameron's car? Were you smiling?"

"If you want a ride, get in," House told him, disgruntled at being caught looking at her. He climbed into the front seat and started the car.

Wilson, still grinning, climbed into the passenger's seat. "You like her."

House simply grumbled and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
